Hell
by Arlzureinne Karale
Summary: [Sequel dari Heaven] Seperti nama kafe itu, kejutan tiba kepadanya dalam bentuk kisah dan tawa palsu. — Ichitsuru, alternate universe.


Ia masuk ke sana karena kertas pengumuman yang ditempel di jendela.

Bagaikan kupu-kupu yang tertarik dengan warna mahkota bunga, ia melangkah masuk ke dalam kafe yang masih sepi akan pengunjung karena mereka bahkan belum buka. Tatapannya segera terfokus ke sosok yang tengah mengelap meja terdekat dengan pintu masuk.

"Permisi, aku melihat kertas di jendela itu," suaranya membuat sosok dengan rambut hitam itu menoleh. Sebelah mata dengan iris sewarna langit senja itu menyipit sebelum senyumnya mengembang—memperlihatkan gigi-giginya yang putih cemerlang.

"Tentu saja! Sebentar, akan kupanggilkan Tsuru," pemuda dengan sebelah mata yang dihiasi dengan penutup mata berwarna putih itu menegakkan tubuhnya dan melangkah pergi, meninggalkannya sendirian—berdiri di pintu masuk dengan kaku dan merasa _out of place_.

Sebenarnya, ini pertama kalinya ia masuk ke kafe ini. Ia sering melihatnya dalam perjalanannya pulang dari universitas tempatnya menuntut ilmu, kafe ini selalu ramai akan pengunjung—siang, sore, malam, tetapi ia tidak pernah benar-benar masuk ke dalamnya.

Ia akui, tempat ini terlihat nyaman. Baik dari luar maupun dari dalam, dipenuhi dengan warna kecokelatan dan bunga-bunga segar beraneka warna yang melengkapi warna cokelat dinding dan bangku kafe. Di ujung ruangan terdapat meja panjang menyerupai bar yang terbentang dari ujung satu ke ujung lainnya, di bagian tengah meja bar itu sebuah alat kasir yang diapit oleh dua etalase menyerupai satu yang biasa ditemukan di toko roti, memajang _cake-cake_ yang terlihat seperti mainan saking sempurnanya. Tempat ini menyerupai surga. Indah dan penuh sesuatu yang menyenangkan, sepertinya menyenangkan dapat bekerja di tempat ini.

Sesuatu berwarna putih mendadak muncul di hadapannya, menghalangi pandangannya dalam satu gerakan cepat yang mencurigakan, dan ia harus menahan dirinya untuk tidak berteriak.

Benda putih itu adalah seorang pemuda. Mereka seumur, sepertinya. Sesuatu yang putih itu adalah rambutnya—yang panjang menjuntai hingga menyapu bahunya, dan kemeja yang ia kenakan bersama celana _barista_. "Kau pasti yang hendak melamar kerja di sini, benar kan?"

Perlahan, ia mengangguk. Apakah pemuda berambut putih ini pemilik kafenya?

Pemuda dengan iris sewarna lelehan amber yang identik dengan milik pemuda berambut hitam barusan tersenyum lebar, ia meraih tangannya dan menyalaminya, "Selamat datang di Suprise's! Aku Tsurumaru Kuninaga, manajer dan pemilik, aku tidak begitu suka basa-basi lamaran kerja dan tetek-bengek lainnya, jadi langsung saja kita mulai hari pertamamu!"

Seketika, Ichigo Hitofuri tahu bahwa kafe ini bukan surga seperti yang terlihat sebelumnya.

.

.

 **Hell** belong to **A** **zureinne Karale**

 **Touken Ranbu** belong to **DMM** **ゲームズ** **/Nitroplus**

Sequel From **Heaven**

An **alternate universe** fanfiction with **typo(s),** and **possibly out of character** story.

.

.

"Karena kita belum masuk jam buka, aku akan memberikan sedikit pengarahan dan pengenalan. Aku kasir merangkap _barista_ , yang rambut hitam itu Shokudaikiri Mitsutada, dia yang membuat makanan merangkap pelayan, yang rambut cokelat ini Ookurikara, dia hanya berdedikasi menjadi seorang _barista_. Siang nanti adikku yang satu lagi akan datang sebagai tenaga tambahan," Tsurumaru menggesturkan tangannya kepada kedua sosok di sisinya.

Ichigo mengangguk sopan kepada Shokudaikiri yang melambaikan tangannya dari tempatnya di ambang pintu dapur dan Ookurikara yang meliriknya dengan tatapan datar dari tempatnya di dekat mesin pembuat kopi. Dalam hati bertanya-tanya berapa adik yang dimiliki oleh Tsurumaru dari caranya menyebutkan ' _adiknya yang satu lagi_ ' lengkap dengan tanda kutip.

"Kau akan menjadi pelayan. Tugasmu hanyalah membawakan pesanan ke meja, membersihkan meja, dan menjadi tenaga kerja tambahan di dapur. Sisanya akan kita bicarakan setelah hari ini selesai, bagaimana?" Tsurumaru tersenyum lebar. Kedua matanya berbinar-binar, wajahnya berseri-seri akan rasa semangat yang terlihat sangat menggemaskan.

Tsurumaru mengingatkan Ichigo akan adik-adiknya yang sedang kelewat bersemangat.

Jadi bukan salah Ichigo ketika pemuda berambut biru itu lantas dengan reflek menepuk kepala Tsurumaru, berkali-kali dengan tepukan lembut yang menenangkan, kemudian mengacak rambutnya yang sewarna dengan salju, senyuman hangat terbentuk di wajah Ichigo.

Tsurumaru mengerjap berkali-kali, binar-binar di matanya berganti menjadi rasa heran yang amat sangat, wajahnya menunjukkan keterkejutan; kedua mata keemasannya membesar, dan mulutnya membuka sedikit. Tak lama kemudian sebuah rona merah tipis mendadak meledak di sekitar wajahnya, menjalar hingga telinga dan lehernya yang sepucat susu.

Terdengar suara tawa yang tertahan dari arah Shokudaikiri akan fakta betapa mudahnya Ichigo menepuk kepala Tsurumaru dan membuat kakak tirinya yang satu itu terlihat pendek.

Yah, orang bilang, rasa terkejut dan rasa malu itu bergandengan tangan, iya kan?

Setelah detik-detik terlama, Ichigo akhirnya sadar diri.

"Ma-maaf! Kau mengingatkanku kepada adikku! Maaf!" Ichigo membungkukkan tubuhnya berkali-kali, wajahnya meletup dalam bayangan samar sewarna senja, kontras dengan rambutnya yang sewarna lazuardi. Dalam hati berharap bumi menelannya sekarang juga—hatinya mendadak tergoda untuk melarikan diri dari tempat ini juga dan tidak akan kembali. Ah, terkutuklah otaknya yang mendadak mengaplikasikan Tsurumaru kepada adik-adiknya.

Adalah Shokudaikiri yang menjawab, "Tidak apa-apa, tidak masalah, sekali-kali Tsurumaru memang membutuhkan tepukan di kepala," katanya, sembari melambaikan tangannya dengan maksud menenangkan Ichigo yang terlihat seperti dunianya baru saja pecah menjadi serpihan.

"Tepukan di kepala menggunakan baki, maksudmu," suara datar Ookurikara menanggapi.

"Tepukan di kepala menggunakan baki dengan sangat keras," Shokudaikiri menyetujui.

"Shokudaikiri benar! Tidak apa-apa kok, walaupun itu agak mengejutkanku—ah, sudahlah!" Tsurumaru membuka laci terdekat di meja kasir dan menyorongkan sebuah kain beserta dengan kartu nama kosong yang dilaminating bersama dengan peniti kepada Ichigo. "Pakai ini, tulis namamu di sini dan pasang di suatu tempat yang terlihat, oke? Aku akan kembali!"

Ichigo memandang punggung Tsurumaru yang menjauh, wajahnya memucat, "Apakah aku membuatnya marah?" tanyanya, kepada Shokudaikiri, dalam hati sudah bersiap untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada pekerjaannya yang belum saja dimulai untuk hari ini.

Shokudaikiri tertawa, iris keemasannya memandang Ichigo dengan tatapan hangat, "Tidak kok, santai saja. Tsuru memang kekanakan, tetapi tepukan di kepala tidak akan membuatnya marah. Percayalah, aku ini sudah bersamanya sejak orangtua kami menikah saat kami SD."

"Aku dengar itu!" Tsurumaru berseru dari tempatnya di dekat pintu masuk, tangannya dengan cekatan memutar tanda _Tutup_ yang tertera di pintu masuk menjadi _Buka_. Sejenak, ia memandang bayangannya yang terpantul di pintu kaca. Rona merah yang kontras dengan kulitnya yang pucat masih menghiasi wajahnya, warnanya sudah mulai samar, tetapi masih ada di sana—rasanya masih hangat. Dan sepertinya tidak akan hilang dalam waktu dekat.

Hanya tepukan di kepala. Tsurumaru tidak mengerti apa yang salah dengannya.

* * *

Suprise's adalah kafe yang terkenal, jadi tak heran tamu datang terus-menerus, gelombang demi gelombang, bahkan sebelum jam sibuk dan jam makan siang dimulai. Kopi demi kopi disajikan, kue demi kue diambil dari etalase, makanan demi makanan didatangkan ke meja.

Ichigo bahkan hampir tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk bernapas. Shokudaikiri memutuskan untuk menetap di dapur untuk membuat pesanan, jadi praktis tinggal Ichigo yang melayani tamu mereka. Berlarian ke sana dan kemari membawa dan mengambil pesanan—syukurlah Tsurumaru ditendang Ookurikara dari balik kasir untuk mengambil piring dan gelas kotor, dan sang Hitofuri mau tak mau jadi bertanya-tanya siapa pemilik kafe ini yang sebenarnya.

Hingga akhirnya setelah jam makan siang selesai, Tsurumaru mendatanginya dengan setumpuk piring dan gelas kotor yang anehnya seimbang dan entah bagaimana berbentuk menyerupai menara. Ichigo memandang tumpukan cucian itu dengan tatapan cemas, cemas tumpukan itu—dan Tsurumaru—akan kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh begitu saja.

Namun alih-alih, Tsurumaru malah tersenyum lebar, "Kaget kan?" katanya, sembari memindahkan tumpukan cucian itu dari tangan ke tangan, membuat wajah Ichigo memucat karena panik. "Adikku sudah datang, kau boleh istirahat Ichigo, kau tahu ruangannya kan?"

Mata Ichigo tidak dapat lepas dari menara piring dan gelas kotor di tangan Tsurumaru yang miring dalam sudut berbahaya, "Ruangan yang ada di belakang dapur?" Ichigo bertanya.

Tsurumaru mengangguk, menggerakkan tangannya naik dan turun perlahan, dengan senyum lebar menatap ekspresi Ichigo yang berubah-ubah dari panik, menjadi cemas, lalu menjadi takut, dan hal itu terlihat sangat menarik bagi Tsurumaru. "Benar. Kau bisa minta Shokudaikiri buatkan makan siang untukmu, kita akan mengalami jam sibuk lagi saat senja," Tsurumaru melompat pergi, dan Ichigo benar-benar cemas atasannya itu akan terpleset.

Mengikuti langkah Tsurumaru, Ichigo berjalan menuju dapur. Shokudaikiri menyapa dari tempatnya duduk bersandar di jendela pemesanan—bercakap-cakap dengan Ookurikara yang juga menganggur. Ichigo membalas keduanya dengan anggukan singkat, kemudian berlalu.

Ruang _staff_ terletak di belakang dapur, hanya dipisahkan dengan pintu mahoni. Cukup luas hingga terlihat seperti apartemen mungil, lengkap dengan sofa, meja makan dengan enam kursi, televisi _flat_ dengan parabola, toilet dan _shower_ , serta loker-loker pegawai. Shokudaikiri mengantarkan Ichigo ke tempat ini sebelum Suprise's buka, menunjukkan lokernya dan menekankan akan fakta bahwa Ichigo dapat menggunakan semua fasilitasnya saat istirahat.

Tetapi berbeda dengan pagi hari kala ruangan itu kosong. Ketika Ichigo masuk dan hendak memulai istirahatnya, ia melihat sosok asing di dalam ruangan tersebut.

Adalah seorang pemuda—mungkin anak sekolah menengah pertama?—yang mengingatkan Ichigo pada adiknya sendiri, Gotou Toushirou. Sekilas melihatnya, Ichigo kira ia baru saja menyaksikan Tsurumaru Kuninaga saat remaja; rambutnya pirang hampir platina, berantakan dan mencuat hingga ke tengkuknya, kulitnya pucat, dan kedua irisnya sewarna keemasan pula.

Bila saja anak itu tidak memiliki tatapan dan senyuman lembut permanen, mungkin Ichigo akan meyakini fakta bahwa ia baru saja menyaksikan Tsurumaru Kuninaga di kala remaja.

"Ah, karyawan baru?" anak itu bertanya kepada Ichigo, suaranya tinggi dan penuh dengan keceriaan, dengan cekatan anak itu mengikat apron hitamnya tanpa melihat ke belakang punggungnya—sebuah talenta, sepertinya. Pada sakunya tertulis kartu: _Monoyoshi Sadamune_.

Ichigo mengangguk, "Ichigo Hitofuri, aku, ah, baru mulai hari ini," katanya, tersenyum.

Monoyoshi membalas senyuman pemuda yang lebih tua, "Aku Monoyoshi Sadamune, anak terakhir keluarga Kuninaga, terima kasih atas kerja kerasnya, Kak Ichigo! Kami kekurangan pegawai di sini, aku harap Kakak betah!" anak itu menjabat kedua tangan Ichigo, menggerakkannya naik dan turun dengan semangat membara yang identik dengan Tsurumaru.

Kepala Ichigo mendadak dipenuhi dengan pujian betapa manisnya Monoyoshi, dengan susah payah melontarkan jawaban alih-alih pujian yang melayang di kepalanya, "Sama-sama."

Monoyoshi melepaskan tangan Ichigo dan tersenyum lebar, "Terima kasih sudah berteman dengan Kak Tsuru! Temannya hanyalah Kak Mikazuki, Kak Tsuru selalu menghabiskan waktunya di sini atau di apartemennya. Karena kami berempat tidak sedarah sama sekali, Kak Tsuru selalu berusaha bertanggung jawab sebagai yang tertua, karena orangtua kami sudah pensiun," tanpa angin dan hujan, Monoyoshi mendadak berkata, suaranya memelan.

Ichigo mengerjap, terkejut Monoyoshi tiba-tiba bercerita. Ia berasumsi kata berempat yang dimaksud adalah Tsurumaru, Shokudaikiri, Ookurikara, dan Monoyoshi—yang hampir tak dapat ditebak karena mereka berempat bahkan tidak memiliki nama marga yang sama.

"Bertanggung jawab?" pemuda dengan rambut sewarna lapis lazuli itu bertanya.

Monoyoshi mengangguk, "Kak Kuri dan Kak Shoku, keduanya baru masuk universitas, dan keduanya mendapat rekomendasi di universitas yang, uh, biayanya diatas rata-rata. Kak Tsuru yang mengambil-alih biaya pendidikan mereka dan sekolahku juga, karena itu Kak Tsuru hampir tidak pernah tidak bekerja," ekspresi Monoyoshi berubah menjadi ragu-ragu.

Suara ketukan di pintu mengejutkan keduanya, kepala Shokudaikiri melongok ke dalam. "Monoyoshi, _shift_ -mu sudah dimulai sejak tadi loh," ujarnya, nada suaranya mengingatkan.

Monoyoshi mengangguk dan menoleh ke arah Ichigo, "Karena itu, terima kasih, Kak Ichigo!"

Punggungnya kemudian menghilang bersama dengan suara pintu yang tertutup.

Ichigo memandang daun pintu di hadapannya. Tatapannya menerawang. Menjadi yang tertua memang penuh dengan tanggung jawab, Ichigo mengerti akan fakta itu. Menjadi kakak tertua dari 12 adik bukanlah hal yang mudah dalam hidup Ichigo, kendati ia tidak begitu keberatan dengan fakta tersebut. Berhubung orangtuanya masih bekerja, dan 7 dari 12 adiknya sudah memiliki kerja _part-time_ untuk mendukung hidup mereka sendiri, Ichigo tidak ambil pusing.

(Tetapi maaf saja, Ichigo masih menentang fakta bahwa 4 dari 7 adiknya yang dimaksud itu bekerja _part-time_ menjadi _band visual kei_ yang sedang naik daun, namun mari simpan topik itu untuk suatu saat nanti)

Entahlah, tetapi sekarang Ichigo akhirnya mengerti pepatah jangan nilai isi dari sampulnya.

* * *

Suprise's tutup saat senja bukan karena memang jam tutupnya, melainkan karena semua menunya sudah habis. Tamu terakhir pergi dengan denting bel yang terpasang di pintu, dan seketika, semua orang melemparkan apa yang tengah mereka kerjakan dan menghela napas.

Tsurumaru bergelimpang di lantai kafe, Ookurikara bersandar di meja kasir, Shokudaikiri bersandar di pintu dapur, Monoyoshi merosot di depan AC—semua orang terlihat seperti mayat hidup, Ichigo memutuskan sembari menggelengkan kepalanya dengan perlahan.

"Apakah kalian selalu seperti ini setiap hari?" Ichigo bertanya, duduk di sisi Tsurumaru yang berbaring telungkup tanpa peduli apakah lantai kafenya bersih atau bekas lumpur kotor.

"Jangan remehkan kekuatan tempat strategis, Ichigo. Kami selalu begini sejak buka. Biarpun untungnya lumayan, tetapi tulang-tulangku jadi korban," Tsurumaru berujar, suaranya terendam. Pemuda berambut platina itu kemudian menoleh, cengirannya lebar, "Kaget kan?" tanyanya.

Ichigo menggeleng, "Tidak juga, aku sering lewat sini," cengiran Tsurumaru turun seketika.

Suara denting piring dan keributan di dapur memberitahu Ichigo bahwa ketiga adik Tsurumaru sudah mulai bersih-bersih. Ichigo kemudian berdiri, berniat untuk membantu mereka ketika Tsurumaru duduk tegak. "Jadi bagaimana, apakah kau tertarik bekerja di sini?"

Yang ditanyai berhenti, lalu kembali menoleh ke arah Tsurumaru. Pemuda itu tersenyum lebar, sepasang iris keemasannya lagi-lagi berbinar, Ichigo benar-benar tak sampai hati untuk menolaknya—biarpun toh, ia memang tak berniat menolaknya. "Tentu saja," jawab Ichigo.

Tsurumaru meneggakkan punggungnya, "Serius!?" serunya. Pemuda itu menggerakkan tangannya berkali-kali, menggumamkan "Yes! Yes!" kepada dirinya sendiri dengan semangat yang seolah tidak pernah habis. "Kita akan membicarakan gaji dan _shift_ -mu setelah ini!"

Ichigo tersenyum lalu berjongkok dalam maksud menyamakan tingginya dengan Tsurumaru. Untuk kedua kalinya dalam hari ini, tangannya kembali menemukan jalannya ke atas kepala Tsurumaru, menepuknya berkali-kali dengan penuh afeksi dan rasa terima kasih.

Dan sebuah pesan bahwa Tsurumaru tidak sendirian di dunia ini.

"Kau sudah berusaha keras," Ichigo berkata setelah hening yang lama.

Iris keemasan Tsurumaru melebar sebelum menutup dalam sebuah tawa.

"Terima kasih."

 **.**

 **.**

 **Owari**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bacotan Azureinne :**

... maaf, Azu minta maaf, entah kenapa ini jadi hubungan yang dibuat karena mereka sama-sama anak tertua, dan jadinya "romance" dengan tanda kutipnya tidak terasa, orzorzorz.

Genre apa ini, jangan tanya Azu, tetapi untuk sementara Azu samakan saja dengan Heaven. Padahal niatnya menonjolkan betapa kecenya Tsuru sebagai _barista_ tetapi malah belok ke betapa malangnya Tsuru sebagai kakak tertua. Maafkan Azu, silahkan lempar Azu ke pelukan Shishio, Azu tidak keberatan. Monoyoshi itu adalah sebuah ketidaksengajaan, percayalah.

Well, fanfict pertama di 2016? Ahahaha, maaf mengecewakan, maaf Ichigonya OOC, maaf Tsurunya malang banget, sudahlah _sense_ chara Azu rusak, orzorzorz. Silahkan lempar kekecewaan anda bersama sebuah sepatu dan incarlah kepala Azu, anggap saja bonus.

Sekali lagi, maaf jika mengecewakan dengan lack of plot and shounen-ai seperti Heaven. Errr, sekarang, tertarik untuk mereview? Azu sangat senang jika kalian juga meninggalkan pesan, kritik atau saran. Terima kasih banyak!


End file.
